Dreams of Faces
by Topaz18
Summary: Faces. Everywhere. Staring. A story of a dream off of another story. Short-ish.


**A/N **

**Okay, so I read Korekara's Rude Awakening (Quick Summary: Chell falls asleep and has a nightmare and PotaDOS trys to encourage her to move on. That was a horrible summary, just read the story) and I wondered what Chell's dream was actually about. After I waved off the idea I just started writing randomly. After I was half-way through it, I realised I was writing Chell's dream from Rude Awakening. And that is the creation of this story. Why do I always leave an explanation of how I thought up the idea? I do not know.  
**

* * *

Faces. Faces. Everywhere. Staring back at me, staring into my eyes. Faces I knew, but didn't recognize. That girl, she looked familiar, but I don't know her. Thousands of faces, staring, staring. Just looking at me with angry expressions. It was like all the people I knew, all the people I have seen, staring at me. Furious with me.

What have I done? I looked right, left, all around, but there was no exit, no escape, no way to get rid of them. Everywhere I turned, a face stared back at me with glaring eyes and wrinkled faces. Little girls, elderly men, middle-aged women, with piercing eyes. It was like a room full of pictures were no matter where you looked, a face stared straight through you. Except these weren't pictures. They were people. They seemed like they were locked in stone, the same despaired yet furious expression on every single one.

Now that I focused, they each had horrifying gold eyes. Deep, cold, soulless eyes that ripped your faith apart and flung it in every direction, making it almost impossible to gather. Fear rose in the place of faith, overtaking it like a butcher overtook a innocent animal's life. Fear was everywhere. These faces, they make fear, they are fear. I could even feel my own fear rising in my stomach. No! No! Nothing will make me fear them. Nothing can make me fear them. I will stand fearless. My protests turned empty and useless as the faces continued to glare. At me.

What have I done? I voiced the thought to the faces. "What have I done?" They just stared. They just glared. Tears came to my eyes. Nothing could make me cry! But these faces! These faces! How can these faces do this to me! They are just faces! But no, their glares, their stares, their humanity just pierced me, struck an arrow through my heart.

"I didn't do anything!" I screamed in despair. "Why do you hate me?" They stared at me, and in sync all of them broke out into an evil smile. They laughed at me. All the faces, they laughed. Then they spoke.

_You can't do it. _They said, the words echoing around the room, vibrating off every wall and shaking every bone in my body. _You can't do it. _I clutched my head, shaking it, trying to get rid of them. They laughed and mocked, _You can't do it. _

What is it? I wanted to scream, but the words never came out. Their word overtook mine. _You can't do it. You can't do it. _They chanted, each with equal remorse and hate. Glaring at me with soulless penetrating eyes, they chanted those evil words. _You can't do it, You can't do it. _

What is it? No, no NO! The words pounded at the doors of my heart, breaking it more and more with every single syllable. No! What have I done to deserve this, these faces, these horrors, these words? I haven't done anything! Why, why, why? I screamed and hid my head between my knees, barely noticing that I had succombed into a fetal position. My screams went unheard, lost in the echoing insecure words that emancipated from the walls, shaking me to the heart. I couldn't stop the tears. What have I done to deserve this nightmare, this absurdity, this horror?

_You can't do it. You can't do it. _My shoulders hunched and I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to conceal the horror and pain that the words brought to me. Why? Why? WHY? The faces laughed, the words never stopping. They were screaming now, their wrinkly horrid faces were screaming the words at me as if I had committed some crime.

But what have I done? Nothing. I am just a simple person! Then, the thought forced its way into my mind, and I knew it was true. _You can't do it. _Despair, sadness, doubt, fear, and realization forced its way into my mind through the emotional wall I had surrounding it. The words had brought it down. Yet, I accepted them. _I can't do it. _What can't I do? I don't know.

"I can't do it."

The voices screamed and laughed and shouted in victory. They stopped saying the words. Those hated words. Those words of giving up. Those words that brought faith apart and flung it in all directions, leaving no place for hope. Those words of fear. But the words never stopped repeating in my head. _I can't do it. I can't do it. _One by one the faces disappeared into the blackness, until finally I was the only one left. I had nothing left, no hope, no faith, no courage. Just those words.

_I can't do it. _

_...  
_

My eyes fluttered open to another face. I sat up with a fright and looked around with disbelief. "We're still here."

"And you're still heftier than ever. What else is new?"

* * *

**A/N**

**Yay! This story is better if you read Korekara's story, Rude Awakening. Sorry for the long authors note at the top. I put the apology down here so that the top authors note won't seem as long! And I am still talking... Er typing.**

**The person of the day is... Korekara for letting me post this! Yay! Anway, please review!  
**


End file.
